The End as In The End
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: The good guys always come out on top no matter what hardships have befallen them, but not in this story. This time Xana teams up with the Overtakers and now with the biggest super army he has created, Xana is ready to take over the world!
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko/Kingdom Keepers Cross Over

Yumi went above the Blok while Odd attacked from below.

"Laser Arrow!" The shot missed and the Blok retaliated with its own attack. Odd ducked dodging behind a boulder. Yumi threw her fan and it met its target, the Blok exploded Odd gave a thumbs up. Ulrich gave Aelita the go and she ran into the tower. She entered the key and the tower began too rumble. The others outside could feel it too soon on their hands and knees. "Whats happening" Odd screamed.

"Guys what's going on?" Jeromie shouted into the speaker.

"I don't know Einstein. All Lyoko's caving in!" Odd answered.

"This isn't good." Ulrich said. He crawled over to Yumi and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here." She nodded. "Odd! The tower!"

"Uh?" The tower shook sending half the mountain side falling into the digital sea. Aelita ran out the tower at the last second before the land surrounding it crumbled into oblivion. "Jeromie this isn't supposed to happen."

"Well I don't know what's going on either." he clicked some buttons bringing up the main screen. "Unbelievable. Half of Lyoko is gone!"

"What!" They all shouted. All of a sudden the world around them dimmed and Lyoko looked as though it went into night time. The Lyoko warriors looked around bewildered. Then without warning a long beam of light shot into the virtual sky, dark orb emitting from its center. The Lyoko warriors had no clue and Jeromie was busy surrounded by beaming monitors to notice the change. The dark orb pulsated. The glow left the sky and slowly the orb shaped into the sign of Xana.

Shadows fogged around the orb and the warriors were stunned at the new creature in front of them. Jeromie came back online and saw the main screen indicating Xana's sign just infront of his friends. He didn't know what to make of it, none of the creatures were shown like that, they were represented by triangles. That's when reality hit Jeromie and he nearly fell out of his seat. He grabbed the speakers frantic for his friends life more than he ever wished he ever had to. "Guys! Don't go anywhere near it! That's-"

"Xana!" Odd yelled. "Xana in the flesh or what you could call a big blob." He thought about it.

"Xana? But why would he show himself now?" Aelita asked.

"Does it matter?" Ulrich drew his saber. "He's after you princess. And now we have the chance to defeat him."

"Right." Yumi agreed drawing her fans. But before they could do anything Xana rushed past their heads and plummeted into the digital sea. A quizzical look passed to each person's face and no one had any idea what just happened. Lyoko turned a deathly gray color and before anyone could react the land vanished from under their feet and all the Lyoko warriors were devirtualized.

* * *

When everyone had returned Jeromie asked them about what they had seen. Nobody had anything else but the black orb appearing them disappearing quick after.

"Lyoko felt as though it went cold." Odd said. "But Lyoko shouldn't do. It's not real temperature."

"And the way all the lights went off. You don't Xana is doing something that needs a lot of energy to drain like Colossus?" Ulrich added.

"If it has anything to do with the new creature than maybe."

"Your hiding something Jeromie," Odd accused him, "tell us." They all searched in Jeromie's eyes for the truth and when he met Aelita's he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"OK. What ever Xana's doing it big. That orb... it really was Xana. But then why would he jump into the digital sea and not try to drag Aelita with him? That's whats really troubling."

"Maybe I could go back. We could use the Skid to go track him down." Aelita volunteered.

"And go after the crazy virus that's been hunting _us _down for so long. Just to hand you over right to him." Ulrich hissed. "I don't know Jer. That's sounds like what Xana wants us to do. And what if that was just an illusion. Then we would have got nothing." Jeromie took this into consideration. "I agree with Ulrich. I'm sorry Aelita but its too dangerous. Besides, we would have to wait until tomorrow anyway. Come on, lets get back. Its late. We could all use the sleep."

"That was the best suggestion you've had all day Einstein." Odd elbowed Jeromie as he pushed the button up.

* * *

The next day everyone was flanked with so much work they hadn't seen each other until lunch time. They agreed to meet up at the factory after school. But they never did. Ulrich, Aelita, Odd and Jeromie was all in the same class when the teacher handed out a pop quiz. Although the two genius's finished before the time frame ended Odd and Ulrich was left behind still trying to finish and Yumi was called home early. So they didn't get to the factory. Jeromie was on edge all day. Wondering what Xana could be up to in the digital network but until the next day he couldn't do much about it.

Morning came and everyone met up at breakfast. The guys hadn't seen Jeromie yet and wondered where he could have been. But when he still didn't show up they went on their hunch he was still in his room. When they got there Jeromie was sprawled out on top of his computer. The two rolled their eyes and Odd shook Jeromie's shoulders while Ulrich pulled him back off the desk. "Yo Jeromie. Wake up sleeping beauty. Hey Jer!" Jeromie grunted, using his index and middle to move his glasses upright he stared a long pause before he functionally remembered who they were. Aelita and Yumi chose then to come in and smiled at all three of their friends.

"Having fun guys?" Aelita asked giggling. Jeromie spun around in his chair and when he heard her laugh a deep blush came across his face. He motioned for them to take a seat. He cleared his throat. "You missed breakfast, so come on spill it. What was so important the great genius feel asleep with his pet?" Odd snickered.

"Actually if you must know I was checking Franz's dairy for any mention of Xana ever taking on a solid form but found nothing."

"That still doesn't clear out what we saw." Odd countered him.

"We know what we saw," Ulrich tried, "that wasn't a new creature. It had to be Xana."

"Nothing could be as scary as that light consuming thing." Odd pretended to shiver.

"I know. I believe you. I ran a super scan."

"What's that? Doesn't sound like a regular one." Aelita joined in.

"Its not a normal scanning. I was up all night perfecting the program. It measures the fluctuations of the mega digital coding of power uploads and irregular power surges."

"Now in English." Odd proposed.

Jeromie rolled his eyes. "Its a program I used to see if there was anything _bad _happening on anything that connects to the internet. To see if there was anything happening like what happened on Lyoko."

"Now why couldn't you just say that." Everyone snickered.

"There was nothing. I didn't find anything." He ignored them.

"So basically Xana came out of hiding all puffed up big and bad then vanished into thin air?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"But Jeromie. _Where _is he? He couldn't have just deleted himself and not left a trace." Aelita was worried.

"I don't know, Aelita. That's just it. Xana...is gone."

The room was eerily silent. Nobody knew what to say, to think. _Xana? Finally gone? _That didn't seem right.

After all they've been through trying to reach this point. For Xana to up and disappear. That sounded nothing less than a set up.

"So now what do we do?" Yumi spoke, bravely breaking the silence. "Without Xana...does that mean we could look for Franz again without having to worry about adversary. Or even-" she hesitated. "Or even shut Lyoko down for good?"

Jeromie pushed his glass up. "I don't know. Let's wait it out and run a few test for a few more days. Then we will see what happens and maybe then decide." Nobody disagreed but they weren't ecstatic about it either.

* * *

Xana surfed the global internet stranding digital garb. The digital sea was a vast place with no ending in the viruses eyes. He was searching for something specific. The timing was right. The energy level Lyoko possessed gave him enough energy to last until he made it to his destination.

Xana swam the digital sea until he came across a series of data coding. He followed it until he latched on to it and the data zoomed out into the far ends of the digital manafram. The digital codings entered a certain computer and the codes flashed the a screen. In a decoded voice Xana spoke to the witch seated in the chair across the computer. "Is it ready." It was a statement. Xana had not come all this way to wait. A greened skinned pair of lips answered him. "Yes. Everything is coming together according to plan. Get ready. Transfer Xana. Scanner Xana. Virtualization."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sorry. Apparently I got the Evil Queen from Snow White and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty mixed up. Just realized that in class. Here's the edited addition.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Code Lyoko.**

**And two: Its been two years since I actually read KK so warning now the characters from KK will be a little off, but I am doing some background so Im not completely writing them wrong. And this doesn't follow the books from Shell Game and on.**

* * *

**Due to some requests to update soon I used today to write up chapter 2. because of these fantastic readers you get to enjoy the new chapter. _Thank you Rubyblue100 _(otherwise I probably wouldn't have touched it until next week.**

* * *

"There seems to be a malfunction somewhere in the computer." One of Maleficent's minions said.

"Let me see." She shoved him out of the way. A red alert error flashed over the screen. Maleficent's brow crinkled. "Get me our esteemed guest." She smiled wickedly. The minions went to the back and dragged out the lumpy sack. They dumped it on the ground and untied the top, they loosened the knot on the lump mouth and he smacked his jaws hoping to redeem some feeling into them. Maleficent stood and smile superficially. "So good you joined us. Now," the minions shoved him to the computer, "fix it."  
Wayne didn't move. He stared ahead of him and said nothing.

"You'll do as I say or I'll show you true coldness." She clasped her hand on his shoulder and his left torso was covered in ice. Wayne shivered but otherwise still did not respond. The icicle Queen glowered and smacked the back of Wayne's head. Spinning him around, an inch apart from his face and she hissed, "do it. NOW. Before I really become angry." She changed tactics; she caressed his face and whispered in his ear. "Do it for me. You don't want to see me angry. Either you fix it and you wont be punished as harshly or... we destroy your precious little guardians toy."

Maleficent showed the remote and passed it the the nearest minion. "such a shame. they won't be able to pass over between the DHI system. but if we did that them it wouldn't be far now would it. we would automatically win the fight. But we're being fair! we'll give them a fighting chance...to die honorably." the minions hicked up in laughter and the captain of the jolly roger walked in the room. he gave a curt nod and crossed his arms and leaned against the far wall. Maleficent understood the signal and bent down in front of her captive again. "what will it be , Wayne?" she snickered.

Reluctantly, Wayne looked up. "I cant do it with my hands tied." Maleficent thought he was being funny but realized she _had _ordered him to be tied, chained at the feet and bundled. An impious grin formed on her face. "Of course. Hook. Untie him."

"Its _Captain_ Hook, Queenie."

"Just do it." Captain Hook raised his all famous Hook and the knot fell from the prisoners wrist. Hook spun him to the console and whimpered in his hear. "You best be fixing that grody computer gizmo and do as your told." Wayne sighed. He clicked away at the console Maleficent and Hook looked over his shoulders and watched the Imagineer do his magic. Maleficent moved to get a better look, she glared at the Captain as if to ask why he needed to know how the console worked. Captain Hook glided back until Maleficent needed an accepted distance. Hook watched from the far wall taking mental notes, when he had all he needed he left without anyone noticing.

The error alert on the screen disappeared and a green exclamation mark took its place. The Imagineer typed at on increasing speed than before. Maleficent shoved him away while he tried to punch a few more buttons.

"Alright Mickey's pet. We can take it from here. Take him back to the prison cells and keep a watch on him. If this works properly then you can feed him... a poisoned apple indeed." The cackles of the green witch ranged though the tunnels, Wayne was again bagged and taken away.

"Devirtualization." A bright dark mass evaporated from the make shift scanner made from a projector, some stolen computer parts and a green screen woven around the point of projectary of the light scanner. The virus came through the scanner light particles and fell onto the green screen miniature room. It bubbled and make shifted into a single torso. When the devirtualization process was complete the coiling form stood.

Maleficent stared in awe. _It worked. It actually worked. _Xana emerged from the scanner platform. His face was indistinguishable from a girls or mans. Everything about him was dark. His complexion was masked by the shadows that coiled to him in his every crease. He was virus, true, but he was also a force. He was angelic and all at the same time he was a master of destruction. He was parallel of evil and creation. Xana was lean and muscled in his human form. But there was one characteristic that stuck out from them all. Xana glowered; literally. Maleficent gasped, and she doesn't gasps unless she's completely surprised. Xana stood unaware of the literal halo surrounding him.

Xana admired the approval of Maleficent but time was wasting, he moved toward the door but Maleficent stopped in his way. Xana had what he needed, to be virtualized, so in other words he had no use for the green skin snake. He went to push her out the way when his hand went right through her.

The viral AI stood still and stared at Maleficent. She didn't know how to react, she was enraged that he tried to smile her but then the wheels turned in the back of her head as she took the opportunity to use the bug to her advantage. "It would seem the program is not completely functional. Don't worry, I'll get it back online and have you in solid form."

"It was supposed to work the first time," he seethed. Xana crossed the room at unbelievable speed and having Maleficent up by her neck. His grip was ran tight her face turned an even more sickly darker green. "Do not use up my patience. Now I've been doing my part, now its time that you do yours." He threw her to the ground and a laser net covered her. Maleficent looked up at the Virus with hate visual in her eyes. Unable to stand Maleficent froze the ground and the ice creeped under Xana's feet but when it made contact it popped like electricity meets water and Xana only curled his static lips upward in a creepy smile. "Don't test me witch. I'm more than you can ever be. That's why we made this agreement." Xana bent down to the witch and lifted her six feet in the air so she was dangling. "Now if you would like together now, fix the program and I'll show you the weapon I had mentioned earlier before." Xana cocked his head to the side and Maleficent took it as a question of whether she was in or out. She smiled and parted her lips, "sure. What are we waiting for."

* * *

"I don't understand how he did it either, but apparently Xana has left Lyoko. I ran a scan and he's no where to be seen." Jeremie explained.

"But there's still the William problem. If Xana doesn't have control over him then couldn't we get William back now." Aelita asked.

"I don't think its that simple."

"Well then tell us what we do then Einstein." Yumi said. "What are we waiting doing here if William can be saved now. Ulrich grunted under his breath. He never much liked William but he didn't want him stuck in the Virtual World forever either. He meant ill will on him but the virtual world was ___Ulrich's_place, it was no home for traitor's, fighting one evil AI was enough.

"Why don't we shut down the Super Computer!" Odd pumped his fist and balanced himself on the back of the bench. "If Xana's really gone then we can finally be done and over that evil villain. What do you say Princess?" Aelita blushed at this and nodded. She wanted to shut down the computer more than anyone. If she couldn't bring back her father then at least she could get rid of the nightmarish Xana that plagued her past and present.

"I'm sorry Odd but we can't do that."

"And why not."

"Come on Jeremie, just tell us what's going on." Ulrich nodded along with them.

Jeremie sighed and took the time to look at each if his friends. Finally, in a low whisper he told them the bad news. "I did the scan and t didn't pick anything up. There was no sign of Xana anywhere."

"Yeah you already told us that so what's the good news. No more mister big scary virus." Odd joked.

"No and yes. Xana isn't being detected on Lyoko because he he went to another computer data integrate." Everyone looked at him confused.

"And that means..." Ulrich asked for everyone.

"Xana went online and is now somewhere in a whole completely different system. _Which means _he could have gone into some kids video game or even NASA. Xana's gone into some other virtual connection to some other program. And that's not the worse thing yet. The data coding for the devirtualization process was missing and the codes to get you all to the replica's was bugged. What ever Xana's doing he doesn't ant us to know about it until its too late."

* * *

"Yes. Yes. This is perfect. Much better." Xana held his hands up to his face and he couldn't see through it. It took a little persuasion on his part but he managed to get the program running smoothly. "Now then, why don't we connect this to _all _of the cameras in the park and see what damage we can cause." Maleficent laughed along side Xana and clicked a couple of buttons. Tomorrow when the parks opened all hell would break loose.

* * *

**A/N Some time during this century I will _try_ to update The Curse of Hades Medallion, I've almost lost interest in it (but not the series itself! That will _never _happen. Skulduggery "Until the end."!)**

**We're just going with Xana as 'he' as opposed to always calling him 'virus' or 'it' or 'AI'.**


End file.
